It is known to manufacture trays that are erectable without the use of extraneous securing means and that may be subsequently flattened and re-erected as required. A typical example-of such a carton is shown in Canadian Pat. No. 820,138 issued Aug. 12, 1969 to Paige Company. Generally such cartons require the use of extra materials to form the locking members and are therefore more expensive.